After
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Aku tak peduli, aku senang seperti ini meski hanya sebentar. -Akashi


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **After © Ms-Akashi**

 _ **Enjoy Reading**_

.

.

Midorima kira, dengan Akashi mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi musuhnya pada _semifinal Winter Cup,_ ia akan benar-benar bisa melupakan segalanya. Ia kira, ia bisa bebas dan tidak memikirkan partner _Kiseki_ nya lagi. Harusnya ia sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan Akashi, biarlah keduanya berjalan pada jalurnya masing-masing. Yang telah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Sayangnya, hati Midorima selalu menang ketika melawan otaknya. Hatinya selalu menolak pikiran yang otaknya anggap rasional. Serasional apapun otaknya berpikir, ketika semua itu terasa mengganjal di hatinya, maka Midorima lebih memilih mengikuti kata hatinya. Selalu.

Midorima pikir, ia akan merasa puas ketika tahu bahwa Kuroko dan Kagami berhasil mengalahkan Akashi. Awalnya, Midorima kira hal itu akan mengembalikan sosok Akashi yang dulu, sosok yang dikenalnya, juga mungkin bila Midorima boleh berharap lebih muluk, ia kira _Kiseki no Sedai_ bisa kembali seperti dulu. Berdamai dengan diri masing-masing, dan yang pasti persaingan tak sehat mereka akan berakhir.

Ya, mungkin harapannya yang kedua terkabul. Mereka tidak lagi bersaing secara konyol seperti itu. Setidaknya, rencana persaingan mereka tidak terlalu berlebihan hingga mengorbankan pertemanan. Mereka bersaing secara sehat, murni hanya untuk basket. Sayangnya, harapan yang ia kira akan terjadi pada Akashi memiliki efek samping. Midorima tahu, selama belasan tahun Akashi hidup, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia mengalami kekalahan. Menyandang nama Akashi adalah beban yang berat, dan Midorima tahu betapa lelahnya Akashi Seijuuro menjalani semuanya. Midorima tahu, Ayah Akashi begitu tegas dan mewajibkan dirinya untuk berhasil dalam segala bidang. Sejak kematian Ibunya, Akashi Masaomi semakin ketat dalam mendidik Akashi. Ia ingin Akashi agar selalu sempurna, dalam segala hal.

Pertama kalinya kekalahan dalam hidup Akashi, adalah pada saat _final_ _Winter Cup_. Ada rasa bahagia dalam diri Midorima ketika tahu bahwa Kuroko dan Kagami berhasil mengalahkan Akashi, namun sudut hati Midorima terasa tertusuk-tusuk ketika melihat kedua mata Akashi. ada banyak emosi yang tercampur pada kedua mata yang telah kembali seperti semula. Midorima melihat Akashi tersenyum dari atas, dan ia juga melihat bagaimana Akashi menghela napas, dengan wajah penuh peluh. Mungkin orang lain tidak akan menyadarinya, tapi Midorima melihatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana raut wajah Akashi yang benar-benar terluka. Bibir mungil sewarna ceri itu bergetar, dan Midorima benar-benar ingin bertepuk tangan saking bangganya melihat Akashi yang begitu pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tapi tidak juga sih. Mana mungkin Midorima akan bertepuk tangan dengan riang disaat seperti ini.

Setelah acara saling berjabat tangan antara Rakuzan dan Seirin, masing-masing tim keluar. Midorima sebenarnya tidak ada rencana untuk menemui Akashi—sama sekali. Tapi melihat raut wajah Akashi yang pucat dan begitu terluka membuatnya berubah pikiran.

"Eh? Shin- _chan_ kau mau kemana?" tanya Takao bingung ketika ia melihat rekannya berlari dengan arah yang berlainan dengan tim mereka.

"Aku ada urusan, kalian duluan saja, _nanodayo._ " Katanya. Takao memandang bingung kearah Midorima yang berlari tergesa-gesa.

Midorima berlari menuju kearah ruangan tempat tim Rakuzan ganti pakaian. Menunggu Akashi keluar sambil bersandar pada dinding. Ia menggenggam erat-erat _lucky item_ nya kali ini, berharap keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya, dan ia bisa bicara dengan Akashi.

"Sei- _chan_ , kau yakin tidak ingin pulang bersama kami?"

Midorima sayup-sayup mendengar suara berat namun terkesan lembut dari salah satu rekan tim Aakshi. Midorima semakin merapatkan dirinya ke dinding, khawatir mereka akan melihat dirinya.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku ada urusan." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Sei- _chan_ , kalau ada apa-apa jangan lupa hubungi aku, ya."

Akashi mengangguk samar.

Rekan-rekan Akashi pergi lebih dulu. Akashi berdiri menghela napas sembari memandangi punggung rekan-rekannya yang menjauh. Akashi mengeratkan pegangannya pada tasnya. Ia tidak segera pergi, dan memilih duduk pada bangku yang ada di depan ruang ganti tim nya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas. Oh tidak, rasanya semakin sakit saja ketika ia mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Akashi terkekeh. "Aku baru tahu kalau rasanya sesakit ini." Gumamnya pelan.

Midorima masih setia menempel di dinding sembari membiarkan Akashi mencurahkan emosinya. Midorima tahu, Akashi butuh waktu sendirian meski inginnya ia langsung menghampiri pemuda merah itu dan menenangkannya.

Akashi kembali menghela napas, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memilih pergi. Buru-buru Midorima menyimpan _lucky item_ nya. Mengejar Akashi dan mengekorinya dari jarak yang ia kira tidak akan ketahuan oleh pemuda itu.

Akashi berhenti di salah satu mini market dan membeli sebuah es krim. Midorima sempat terpana melihatnya. Akashi bukan jenis orang yang bisa berkeliaran dengan es krim di genggamannya, Midorima tahu Akashi akan lebih memilih minum teh hijau daripada menjilati es krim. Oh, siapa tahu es krim _matcha?_

Buru-buru Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa-apaan pikiran barusan. Harusnya ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal kecil yang tidak penting begitu.

Melihat Akashi duduk di salah satu bangku taman di depan mini market dengan menjilati es krim membuat Midorima tersenyum tanpa sebab. Memang, raut wajah pemuda itu masih sama. Pucat dan terluka, tapi ada sedikit kebahagiaan disana. Entahlah, mengapa Midorima bisa tahu.

"Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi dan terus mengikuti ku seperti penguntit begitu, Midorima." Seru Akashi tiba-tiba.

Kedua bola mata _emerald_ Midorima membola, dan ia salah tingkah ketika Akashi membalikkan badannya dan memandanginya yang berdiri kaku di balik pohon.

"A—Akashi, aku—"

"Duduklah."

Midorima menuruti Akashi. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan itu. Apapun permintaan—jika masih bisa disebut permintaan, akan Midorima turuti dengan senang hati.

"Akashi, kau—"

"Kau mau es krim?" potong Akashi.

"Eh? Oh, tidak perlu, aku tidak terlalu suka manis. Lagipula ini musim dingin, mengapa kau malah makan es krim, kau bisa demam."

"Tapi ini rasa _matcha_ , tidak terlalu manis, dan aku tak mungkin demam."

Seperti yang diduga Midorima sebelumnya. Lagian mana mungkin Akashi akan makan es krim rasa strawberry.

"Tidak usah. Ngomong-ngomong Akashi, apa kau—"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan, yuk." Akashi menjilati es krim nya dan menarik lengan Akashi yang lebih besar darinya.

Apakah hanya perasaan Midorima, atau memang Akashi sengaja menghindari topik yang hendak ia bahas? Jadi Akashi tahu kalau ia akan menanyakan soal pertandingan tadi?

"Kau mau kemana, _nanodayo?_ " tanya Midorima bingung. Sejak tadi Akashi hanya berjalan tak tentu arah seraya memegangi tangannya.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja." Balas Akashi santai.

Midorima menghela napas. "Setidaknya pakailah jaketmu. Kau akan membeku kalau terus jalan-jalan dengan jersey basket begitu. Pundakmu bahkan terbuka. Bukan berarti aku peduli sih, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau pingsan karena kedinginan." Katanya seraya menaikkan kaca matanya.

Akashi tersenyum. Daripada kedinginan, Akashi jauh merasa lebih baik dengan seperti ini. Meski yah, kulitnya terasa tertusuk-tusuk oleh udara dingin. Apalagi sebelumnya ia makan es krim dan bukannya minuman hangat.

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"AKASHI!"

Midorima sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia mencengkram erat bahu Akashi, menarik pemuda itu hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Sakit, tahu." Desis Akashi datar.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, _nanodayo._ "

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Memangnya kau tahu apa?"

"Mungkin benar, aku tidak tahu apapun soal perasaanmu, tapi setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kalah, _nanodayo._ "

Kedua bola mata Akashi melebar, kemudian sinar mata itu meredup perlahan-lahan. Midorima merasakan bagaimana tubuh Akashi perlahan melemas, juga kulitnya yang terasa semakin dingin.

"Lantas, mengapa kamu peduli? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan hal yang menyakitimu? Harusnya biarkan saja aku dengan rasa sakitku."

"Akashi, kenapa kamu seperti ini?"

Akashi mendongak, menatap kilau _emerald_ di depannya yang berkilat-kilat marah. "Aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja, harusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot memikirkanku sampai menemaniku begini. Sahabat Shuutoku mu jauh lebih penting."

Akashi aneh, dia benar-benar aneh. Kalimatnya membuat Midorima semakin marah dan sakit hati. Akashi tampak begitu rapuh. Apa kekalahan pertamanya begitu menyakitkan hingga membuatnya seperti ini?

"Kamu tenang saja, Midorima. Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya sembari melepaskan cengkraman Midorima di bahunya.

" _Jaa~"_

Akashi berbalik, hendak pergi namun Midorima mencegahnya dan menarik pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya hingga jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Midorima? Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Akashi.

Midorima semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Entah bagaimana bisa seorang Midorima Shintaro mau melakukan kontak fisik semacam ini.

Akashi akhirnya berhenti memberontak dan diam ketika Midorima semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia bahkan mengusap pelan rambut merah Akash—menenangkannya.

"Ini pasti sangat menyakitikan untukmu, tapi ku harap kau tidak terus terluka, Akashi." bisik Midorima pelan.

Akashi tertawa pelan. "Kau menghiburku?"

"Setelah ini, jangan pernah membebani dirimu lagi."

Dan Akashi menangis dalam diam ketika Midorima terus membisikkan kata-kata penghiburnya. Akashi tidak tahu apakah Midorima hanya sekadar menghiburnya, atau memang ia dengan tulus ingin menenangkan Akashi.

Ah, ia bahkan tak peduli. Ia senang seperti ini, meski hanya sebentar. Setelah ini semuanya akan seperti semula. Akashi dan Rakuzan, dan Midorima dengan Shuutoku nya, dan entah kapan mereka akan memiliki waktu yang intim seperti ini.

Akashi juga tidak tahu.

 **END**

A/N : Hiya… hiya… hiya…

Author ogeb balik nih. Siapa yang kangen MidoAka hayoooo? *tabok

Udah lama juga ya nggak bikin Ijo-Merah ini, jadi kangen UwU

Semoga suka ya, meski dengan _ending_ yang nggak banget. Ahahahaha *kabur

 _So, mind to vote and comment?_

 _See you in the next fanfiction, bye~_


End file.
